Of Power and Petals
by Damocles and Everto
Summary: “Never a threat, Zexion; always a promise.” Marluxia purred, tracing a thumb over Zexion’s lips. Oneshot Marluxia x Zexion. Gratuitous smut and vinekinks.


"You, my friend, have been reading far too many bodice rippers."

Zexion would have fiercely denied that claim, but it was difficult to form a witty repartee with a vine in one's mouth. Indeed, it was difficult to do anything but squirm uncomfortably against his plant-bonds and scowl at his new 'Superior', who was sat in the Schemer's favourite arm-chair.  
"Do not attempt to refute it." Marluxia chided lazily, wagging a finger. "It's true."  
Zexion gave a muffled protest and squirmed harder, but felt the restricting lianas tightening around his wrists and ankles.

"No? You don't read them, or you don't think you've been reading enough of them, Zexion?" The Assassin snickered, flipping through the pages of a book that had been on the top of one of the many piles, scattered around the room. Zexion snarled, then made a strangled, uncomfortable noise as Marluxia's makeshift vine gag constricted and forced itself deeper into his mouth. The bitter taste of plant sap trickled into Zexion's mouth, forcing the Schemer to resist biting against the vine in some form of resistance. What good would it do him? Marluxia was already fully in control of this situation- despite being five ranks below him in strength.

"Tsk." Marluxia tutted, shaking his head. "You, of all people, should know that books like those are nothing but mindless prattling, written by bored young women with active imaginations and far too much time on their hands."  
Zexion's scowl deepened. Oh, how he loathed Marluxia; even without a heart, the spirit of the memory of the emotion was burning with unknown force as the older Nobody snapped his fingers. Several more of the thick vines began to snake around the room, dragging book after book back to Marluxia for him to check.  
"If I find one, Zexion- or any fragments of one- that will mean you've been lying to me." He purred, steepling his fingers and pursing his lips. "I do not like to be lied to."  
Zexion managed a derisive snort from around the gag and tossed his head scornfully- Marluxia was a fine one to talk about deceit! The Assassin raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow in response, but continued to read titles.

"Pride and Prejudice…Lord of the Flies…Mmm, something in Russian…? …Lolita? Oh dear me…" Marluxia chuckled, tilting his head occasionally to read the titles of new books that were being presented to him. "…Sherlock Holmes, the complete collection…Death on the Nile…Catch 22…"  
It was then that Zexion saw something; something that made his eyes widen and his blood run cold. Under his desk, tucked away behind a further mountain of literature…was Xigbar's copy…of Lady Chatterley's lover.

_Take it, dude- hell knows I ain't got alotta use f'r it now Dem's been spooked. Little sucker went scarlet! 'Sides, since yer goin' out inta the biiiig, wiiiide world out there, yer gonna need somethin' to keep ya sane at night!_

Xigbar's parting words echoed in Zexion's mind as he stared blankly at the tendrils plucking book after book away from the incriminating evidence. He could only watch helplessly as that one vine took him closer and closer to Marluxia's sick, twisted 'punishment'.  
Unfortunately, Marluxia had noticed Zexion's sudden silence and stillness…and was watching the Schemer. He followed the other's gaze to the pile of books under the desk, paused, smirked…

…and snapped his fingers again.

The remaining six vines dropped what they were doing, literally, to hasten to the seventh's side and assist with removing books. Zexion's eyes widened and Marluxia knew that he'd found something.  
"Dracula…A Christmas Carol…Black Beauty…Emma…The Count of Monte Cristo…Of Human Bondage…? No, I know that isn't half as amusing as it sounds, sadly…" Marluxia smiled wolfishly. "The Moonstone…"  
Zexion closed his eyes as one vine wrapped around the book and tugged it free; watching it slip over to Marluxia was hell…and Marluxia took every delight in prolonging the moment by turning his head oh-so-slowly to read.  
"…Lady…Chatterley's…lover…" He said crisply, before chuckling rather darkly. Zexion's expression was neutral, if not scornful.  
"Oh dear…It seems you _were_ lying to me, my dear Six…" Marluxia purred in a predatorial fashion. It was just so good to be the Superior…especially after being cast such a low rank…  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Zexion growled, but found that the vine in his mouth was sliding away to give him the freedom to defend himself with his most powerful weapon; words.  
"…It is Xigbar's." He managed, lamely. It was simply difficult to respond with a cutting remark after having a seeping vine thrust back to one's wisdom teeth and preventing speech and coherency.  
"I don't doubt that." Marluxia said with a smirk, resting his chin on one hand. "Why do you have it in your possession, when you so…_violently_ insisted that you not only did not enjoy material of this kind, but that you had none at all?"  
Zexion wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
"Believe me, Marluxia; I have no interest in such crude and explicit—Aaahh!"

Marluxia chuckled as he flipped open to a random page and read a few lines of text, waving his left hand idly to control his vines as they slid underneath Zexion's standard issue uniform coat. The Schemer couldn't help but to shiver involuntarily at the weight of the tendrils sliding up and curling along his legs and thighs, whilst others probed higher- reaching for his chest.  
"My, my…this is certainly an interesting book, Zexion." Marluxia remarked smoothly. Zexion growled and jerked against the vines holding him still, to no avail. It was certainly a bizaare feeling; the ropey strength behind the vines, countered to the smoothness of their surfaces against his bare skin underneath the torso of his coat. A soft hitch in his breath was the only testament to the Schemer's unease.

…He knew Marluxia would do it. That was what concerned him the most; when Marluxia made a threat, it was never just a threat…it was always a promise.  
"_'You lie there,' he said softly, and he shut the door, so that it was dark, quite dark._" Marluxia read aloud, snapping his fingers once again. Thinner, more flexible and swifter tendrils began to join their thicker, stronger, heavier counterparts beneath the Schemer. To the bluenette's mingled distaste and apprehension, they slid up past his waist and moved up to his chest; the larger vines had created a gap between skin and clothing; just enough to leave room for further sensations.  
"Marluxia- what do you think you're doing!?" Zexion demanded, pulling against his bonds. "You are not the Superior! You have no right to do thiii-issssss!"  
The hiss was pulled from Zexion as the smaller tendrils traced over the sensitive skin of his chest and lower stomach, gliding over the surface with feather-light ease and little regard for the tiny, electric shivers they were shooting up and down Zexion's spine. The slate-haired Nobody bit his lip and curled his toes in his boots to limit the number of visible signs of his reactions to Marluxia. He would be damned if he was going to show the Assassin what he wanted to see!

"Do not speak to me of 'rights', Six." Marluxia purred, "You have none at all, right now…Indeed, you are only granted the right to speak so that I may hear your confessions."  
"Wh-What confessionsss?" Zexion growled, jerking as the tendrils slipped over his nipples and navel- the latter was soon investigated and probed; a sensation that was entirely unpleasant.  
"That you enjoy this sort of tasteless, repulsive smut. It drives you to hedonistic desire and fuels your loins for your escapades with Five." Marluxia said smoothly. The sweetened, sickly accusation was like a smack in the face for Zexion.

"How dare you!?" He snapped, jerking more violently. Marluxia laughed darkly and narrowed his eyes. A few seconds later, Zexion released a hitched whimper as the smaller tendrils slid down his sides like fingers, whilst the hardening buds on his chest were taunted further.  
"_'With a queer obedience, she lay down on the blanket. Then she felt the soft, groping, helplessly desirous hand touching her body, feeling for her face.'_" Marluxia read slowly, softly; his voice was like a liquid silk- smooth and sensuous. Coupled with the torturous tendrils, Zexion released an involuntary whine; when suspended three feet from the ground and being caressed from within one's clothes…it was hard to do anything else. Marluxia's eyes flickered to look at Zexion's face, contorted with the effort of remaining silent. Well…wasn't this nice?

"_'The hand stroked her face softly, softly, with infinite soothing and assurance, and at last there was the soft touch of a kiss on her cheek. She lay quite still, in a sort of sleep, in a sort of dream. Then she quivered as she felt his hand groping softly, yet with queer thwarted clumsiness, among her clothing…'_"  
The Assassin's voice graced Zexion's ears and brought meaning to meaningless words; they were given the sensual, sexual qualities that they had been written to convey and the physical manifestations of the actions that were spoken added to the effect. Zexion's breathing was hitching much more noticeably now…

"_'Yet the hand knew, too, how to unclothe her where it wanted. He drew down the thin silk sheath, slowly, carefully, right down and over her feet.'_" Marluxia breathed softly, sending more of the thinner vines up to unzip Zexion's coat up to his stomach- exposing his trousers but leaving his chest bound by leather and tortured by tendrils. They began to work at the Schemer's belt, plucking at it lightly before unbuckling and removing it with disconcerting ease. Zexion squirmed again and gasped as suddenly, there were sharp, shooting pains around his wrists. He glanced up, although he couldn't see clearly; the vines had his arms above his head- but he knew what had caused the pain.

Thorns.  
"Don't struggle." Marluxia purred. Zexion snarled, but knew that to struggle now would be pointless; he would only cause himself greater injury. Better to suffer a blow to his dignity than to bear the scars of his futile attempts at escaping Marluxia's grip…  
"You are- aaah!- n-not m-my Sup-p-perior!" He spat, stifling a cry of pain as one of the chest-tendrils raked a thorn over his left nipple, making the bud painfully sensitive to the strokes of the leafy ends of each vine. The vines around his legs constricted as he tried to jerk away suddenly- the smaller vines were now delving past the waistband of his trousers. This was not something that Zexion enjoyed; not at all…and certainly not with Marluxia watching him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"I think you'll find, Six, that I am." Marluxia murmured. "If you don't believe me, I could show you the paperwork…but I think you're a little too preoccupied to be paying much attention to anything…and I rather like reading to you. You seem to be enjoying it, after all…"  
Zexion spat on the floor in a sign of disgust and refusal to accept Marluxia's new power. Marluxia's smile became much more threatening.  
"Must I tell you, yet again, what happens to little boys who don't do as they're told, Zexion?" He asked, sweetly. Zexion hissed at him; no matter how strong he was- strong enough to beat down all others who wanted to raise their ranks to his- he was still mocked on a daily basis for his age. It was ridiculous, insulting and humiliating…and it was worst when Marluxia- one of the lowest of the low- chose to pick on him…

"Shall I tell you?" Marluxia asked again. "…Or shall I show you…?"  
Zexion stifled a whimper as the thicker vines around his legs tugged down his trousers to just below his hips. A small patch of slate-coloured pubic hair could be seen to rise up to his navel, which did not please Zexion in the slightest.  
"Traitor!" Zexion hissed, "You're n-nnnothing but a filthy tr-traiiii-!"  
Marluxia narrowed his eyes and sent the tendrils deeper between Zexion's thighs. The Schemer fought desperately to control the loud cry that was clawing its way up his throat. The vines slid down Zexion's legs, curling around the insides of his thighs and sprouting new leaves with which to stroke at him. The same followed for Zexion's most sensitive areas; vines curled around him and began to stroke, constrict and relax with delicious expertise. All the while, Marluxia was reading aloud and watching Zexion intently. He was just waiting for the younger Nobody to cry out; they both knew this. Zexion did not intend to give Marluxia the satisfaction…and Marluxia did not intend to be waiting for very long.

"_'Then with a quiver of exquisite pleasure he touched the warm soft body, and touched her navel for a moment in a kiss.'_"  
Zexion's breathing quickened rapidly; the vines were making it hard to think at all, let alone control himself. In fact, he could only just keep himself together to try and draw away from the chest-vines. However, they simply moved back to accommodate the change in position. Zexion attempted, yet again, to call forth his lexicon…but it was so hard to focus…  
…and from that effort, came the smallest of sounds from the Schemer's reluctant lips; a soft, unconscious, barely audible whine of enjoyment as a vine stroked along the underside of his steadily-hardening manhood.  
Marluxia picked up on it, instantly.  
He put down the book, pursed his lips and calmly stretched out his fingers.  
"I thought you didn't like this sort of thing…?" He said, softly and with a hideous sweet, cloying tone. "My, my…"  
Zexion knew, then, that he had no hope of escape.  
"If there is one thing I cannot stand, Zexion, it is a creature that refuses to acknowledge when it has lost." Marluxia purred. Zexion said nothing; he was only able to pant quietly and endure whatever sordid, twisted plans Marluxia had for him. He knew that Eleven couldn't care less about anyone other than himself and his own burning desire to feed his ambitions…

"You see, Zexion…I simply won't have any uprisings. I won't allow anything to falter my progress; it just won't do." Marluxia explained, getting up from the chair and standing on two intertwined vines, which lifted him up to stand before the Schemer. Gloved hands reached out to stroke porcelain cheeks, then grip Zexion roughly by the chin and force the younger Nobody to meet his eyes.  
"Now…Call me 'Superior'." Marluxia commanded quietly.  
"N-never…" Zexion whimpered angrily, eyes closing as he gasped; the tendrils were growing thorns all over his body and digging into the skin, threatening and dangerous.

"Never a threat, Zexion; always a promise." Marluxia purred, tracing a thumb over Zexion's lips. The Schemer seriously debating biting him, but knew that he would be the only one injured by the movement.

"Superior." Marluxia repeated. "That's all. One word- four easy syllables."  
The vines began to dig a little deeper; Zexion could feel hot pinpricks all over his skin where beads of blood were forming. It was unbearably painful; strange that the lightest of injuries could produce the biggest pain to him.  
"N-…" He gasped, eyes screwed shut.  
"I will not have insolence and disobedience." Marluxia growled. A much larger, thicker vine slid up around Zexion's throat and began to wind tightly. The Schemer released a choked cry and shook his head violently.  
"Ma-Marrr…uuuhnn…" He gasped, imploring with his eyes. He'd seen this happen before; Marluxia had nearly choked the life out of Larxene for less than this…  
"Not Marluxia." The Assassin whispered. "I want 'Superior'."

Zexion felt his lungs screaming for air and made his decision: life over pride.  
"Suuuuu…p-p…!" He groaned, feeling lightheaded from lack of air. The vine began to unwind a little, giving him more room to breathe, but only enough to keep him conscious…  
"Suuuppp…eeer….r-riorr…" He managed, biting on the inside of his cheek for the sting of the word as it left him. He had given in to Marluxia…he was weak…  
"Good boy." Marluxia purred with satisfaction. The throat-vine withdrew completely and the thorns began to sink back into the vines. Still, the pain had killed all of Zexion's passions- the Assassin could see that; the vines began to stroke and squeeze anew.  
This time, there was no protest from Zexion; the Schemer simply closed his eyes to avoid Marluxia's gaze and allowed the warmth of pleasure to soothe away the cold and unforgiving weakness. Soon, a flush had spread over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in response to the rushing of blood back between his thighs. This was shortly followed by small groans and pants as Zexion was pushed into his pleasures once more.

"You know…" Marluxia said thoughtfully. "I don't think any of those books ever mentioned this sort of thing…which is a terrible shame."  
He released Zexion's chin and dabbed away a bead of sweat from the Schemer's feverish forehead, smirking.  
"Still…since you enjoy those books so much…perhaps we should do this accordingly, for you? After all…good boys are rewarded…"  
Zexion did not open his eyes; he did not look at the expression he could feel burning into his eyelids. His coat was fully unzipped; his chest finally exposed to the air. Following this, his gloves and boots were removed from him by Marluxia's plants; then, finally, his trousers were plucked from him. Rather rudely, the vines simply pushed out at the fabric of his cotton boxers until it tore; such was Marluxia's amusement for the 'bodice-ripper' genre he had found.  
"Not quite the same, I'm afraid." He murmured, "You'll have to make do. Leather is awfully hard to shred."

Never, in all of his time as a Nobody, had Zexion been so vulnerable. Nor had he ever truly understood what 'vulnerable' really was. He was defenseless; not even words could help him now. Not now that he was caught in Marluxia's web…  
"My, my…what a pity that you keep such a lovely body wrapped up and out of sight…" Marluxia murmured. Zexion grit his teeth, and then suddenly whimpered as a tendril began to flicker over the head of his erection. The chest-vines, hitherto forgotten, began to move in synchronised up-and-down stroking motions to counter this. Within a few moments, Zexion was arching forwards for more and groaning when he was rewarded with a squeeze to his shaft from the vines.  
"Mmm…Isn't that nice?" Marluxia asked. Zexion didn't give him a response, but Marluxia wouldn't have that at all; a rougher squeeze from the vines drew a louder whine from Zexion.  
"I said…'Isn't that nice?'" Marluxia repeated. Zexion gasped and nodded.  
"Mmnnn…Y-yessss…!"  
"Wouldn't you like something more?" The Assassin asked. He didn't wait from a response; the thinner tendrils moved away from around Zexion's genitals, much to the other's dislike, but were replaced by much thicker vines. So much more powerful- a better grip and much more strength…  
"There…is that better?" Marluxia smirked.  
"A-aaaah! Hahhh! O-ohhhh!" Zexion cried out, bucking into the wonderfully powerful new grip. Marluxia laughed at the Schemer's flushed face, parted lips and hot, needy cries.

What Zexion did not anticipate, was a vine being pushed into his mouth. He made a startled noise, eyes widening to see Marluxia staring back with a predatory delight. They immediately closed again as the thinner tendril between his legs pushed lightly into the slit of his cock and he moaned around the vine in his mouth. It began to squirm insistently; Zexion knew what Marluxia wanted. What was the point of denying him now? The Schemer began to suck at the plant, knowing full-well what Marluxia was doing and thinking; yes, it was utterly degrading, but as long as he escaped from this ordeal relatively unscathed, he would deal with himself later.

"Oh, yes…" Marluxia breathed, watching the way that Zexion sucked and adjusted to the probing vine in his mouth. A few trickles of saliva glistened on the Schemer's chin and the sheen of sweat that coated Six's naked body was enticing…but no…no, Marluxia had Vexen for that sort of thing; he was more fun to break. Zexion was just entertaining to torture.  
Soon, Marluxia grew bored of seeing Zexion reluctantly enjoying the movements between his lips and between his legs. He snapped his fingers again and much thinner, longer vines curled up around him. These were slick with some sort of dew or sap…and Marluxia smirked.

Zexion knew it was coming; he could already smell the new vines and the smell of Marluxia's desire…but it was a shock, even to him, when the larger vines yanked his legs apart and the slick vines probed him. He instinctively tried to shut his legs, but it was pointless; within a few seconds, the vines were pushing up and into him. A moan of repulsion left the Schemer from around the mouth-vine; this was not a pleasant sensation in the least. Marluxia simply chuckled and sent the vines up deeper, lubricating Zexion gratuitously and stretching him from all sides. Sometimes, fingers just wouldn't do…  
Once Zexion had been stretched and prepared to his liking- and how gracious of Marluxia to have been as kind as to prepare the Schemer at all!- Marluxia withdrew most of the smaller vines, saving for four, which held Zexion open and waiting.  
"Look at me." He commanded. Zexion struggled to, but managed to open one eye blearily and look at Marluxia through a film of liquid.  
"Good." Marluxia purred appreciatively, calling up a thick and lubricated vine- much larger than any of the others- and positioned it. He smiled, sweetly…  
…then sent the vine plunging into Zexion.  
The Schemer howled from around the mouth-vine, screwing his eyes shut and thrashing against his bonds. Blood trickled down his arms from the thorns about his wrists, whilst the vines between his legs and against his nipples worked in double-time to counter the pain of a foreign and unwelcome intrusion. The smaller vines drew away and Zexion clenched hard around the largest vine, whimpering like a wounded animal whilst his mouth was occupied by the very insistent tendril. He was only given a moment to adjust before he was being thrust into and out of with force. He did not think any more; thinking made it hard to enjoy. Instead, the slate-haired Nobody thrust into the vines that tormented him and back against the thick and firm vine that impaled him- angled at just the right spot for him to enjoy. He was surprised that Marluxia was allowing him to enjoy this at all…but then, he supposed that Marluxia had gotten what he wanted…

…total submission…

When, at last- after a good few minutes had passed- Zexion's body gave into itself, Marluxia watched with delight at the Schemer's orgasm, staining his precious plants and clenching hard around the thickest vine. When it had passed, there was silence; save for the soft squelching from the vine that pumped into Zexion still, though the Schemer was spent. This soon ended when Marluxia drew it away to retreat back into the floor from whence it had come. Vine after vine drew away from the motionless Nobody, until he was lain down onto the floor by his bonds. When they released him, Zexion was too exhausted to move at all and lay helplessly before Marluxia.

"You see, Six…there is no point trying to question me. Just accept and follow my orders…and you will be rewarded…" Marluxia murmured, waving a hand to remove all of his vines from the room.  
"However, I will be keeping this," Here, the Assassin tapped the book. "…for future reference…"  
With a smirk, he turned his back on the Schemer, who had curled up into a protective ball and was trembling.

"Good evening, Zexion. Until next time."


End file.
